rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeleda Rel'vera
Family page: http://rpheaven.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rel%27vera_Bloodline Zeleda Rel'vera is a member of the Rel'vera bloodline, and is the only true remaining High Elf of the family. Though she is almost entirely out of contact with the rest of the Rel'vera's, she has found a surrogate family in the Kirin Tor. The budding mage takes preference towards pacifism, however will not hesitate to punish an Orc, Troll or an Undead for their historic crimes against the Thalassian people and Dalaran. Despite spending most of her life in Dalaran, among Humans and Gnomes, Zeleda feels a strong pride in her Thalassian heritage, and hopes for unity among the Elves once again- hopefully a unity under the Kirin Tor or the Alliance. Appearance Face Matching to her body, Zeleda's face is rather slender and narrow- the high cheekbones, characteristic of Rel'veran blood, offer some noteworthy sharpness about her eyes, which, differing from the rest of her family, are an aquamarine blue, rather than the emerald color that the Sin'dorei have come to take. Through her years of both recent sorrow and her years of study, Zeleda's face carries a rather mature expression at most times- easily differentiable between playtime and worktime, and for Zeleda, most of the time is work time. Such is not to say that she does not smile, however- she exercises manners throughout all her actions, often carrying a small smile across her thin lips. In addition to quickly taking a smile, Zeleda's cheeks seem to blush quite readily- however this may be some product of the fierce red curls that dangle from her head readily. Her ears are perhaps a bit on the longer side for a Thalassian, and appear to switch about eagerly to any stray sound that may be of any interest. Her features in general take a rather petite, defined size and shape- however are not necessarily sharp or piercing in any means. She is typically wearing only a small amount of makeup, accenting her features in minor ways to make herself appear presentable, rather than really wearing any excess of makeup at all. Body Small and wiry, Zeleda's body is certainly not that of a Farstrider or a Blood Knight. Holding a very frail frame, it is quite apparent that Zeleda has devoted herself to a life of study and magical pursuit, rather than the more well-rounded lifestyle of some of her family. Her collarbones are quite visible amongst her fair skin, and lead out to a narrow set of shoulders, from which two thin arms hang in no authorative manner. Down her torso leads a rather small chest and a flat, slender stomach- her ribs are mildly visible when she stretches or is positioned in a similar poise, further showing how skinny this mage is. However, despite how skinny she may be, there is some fitness natural to her Thalassian self- enough muscle to get herself through most of what she needs to without an irresponsible use of magic, however she would be ultimately useless in a physical fight. She stands of average height and is certainly underweight. Clothing Some would speculate that Zeleda bleeds the color purple, though this is merely a comment on how loyal she appears to be to the Kirin Tor. She is almost always seen in the colors of purple and white, or purple and gold, pledging her allegience to the Kirin Tor. Though she has a variety of outfits, the thing common throughout is this color, and her nails are always painted in a deep, rich shade of purple. She takes a firm stance towards fine cloths, only wearing leather when she has to, which really is not often- and even then, she only wears leather where it's really of no lesser comfort to cloth- gloves, belt, or boots. Personality Zeleda is a rather sweet young Thalassian. As indicated through her clothing, she offers a fierce pride and loyalty to the Kirin Tor, and this can be seen through her personality as well- she is consistently studying, researching, or practicing her magical abilities, and when not doing so, she can either be seen lecturing lesser magi about their incorrect or illegal use of magic, or she can be seen serving the Kirin Tor in various ways. Beyond the influences of the Kirin Tor on her, she is not very confrontational- being the only Rel'vera to have studied in Dalaran, and furthermore being the only one who remains Quel'dorei, she has developed something of a loner's withdraw from most situations, not seeking to bring conflict or anger to an issue. Despite her near pacifism on her own accord, she will not hesitate to follow orders given to her by her superiors or friends, and, while she may ot recognize it, is a strong supporter of "to speak softly, but carry a big stick." Through her years of sorrow and study, she has a very defined stance on what is playtime and what is work time- when in playtime, she is kind, lighthearted and sweet, though when it is work time she is more cold, informative, and focused. She can switch between these moods rather freely and easily, however when in either mood, it is very rare that she deviates from such characteristics. History Birth Unlike her older brother Heilan, Zeleda was born out of Quel'thalas- in Dalaran. Being born while her parents were on a bit of vacation to the city of magic, Zeleda was rather small in stature right from the beginning, certainly paling in comparison to her more muscular, well-built brother. Despite their being no complications through her mother's pregnancy or through birth, it was clear that Zeleda was bound to be fairly weak; not that this mattered to Soven, for there were many ways one could serve Quel'thalas. Early life She was taken back to Quel'thalas and raised both in Soven's home in Silvermoon city, as well as the family estate in the Eversong Woods. She was given all the opportunities a child deserves- access to a large collection of books, regular family dinners, and frequent rides on the hawkstrider. She was also given something more sacred, or at least something that proved more beneficial to her throughout her life: access to magical knowledge. With her father being a magister and herself being far too physically weak to compete as a Blood Knight or a Farstrider, Zeleda was taken down the path of magic. She excelled in her studies, and even from a young age, she astounded teachers, peers, and even her father. It was in her second decade that things changed for the young Elf, however. The Rel'vera family already being quite influential and strong throughout the lands of Quel'thalas, Soven decided that the family should spread their influence and conquest outside of Elven lands, specifically to Dalaran. Who better to represent the Rel'vera's in Dalaran than his daughter, a sharp and budding mage? Zeleda was sent to Dalaran. Her father, by the time she arrived there, had set her up with regular classes and lessons under magi of the Kirin Tor, and though she was quite a long shot from being qualified to join the Kirin Tor, she was certainly learning from the best. She had a place to live in the city, and essentially all expenses she would need for the next couple years (until she could get herself on her feet) were covered by Soven. However, despite being financially secure, and being busy with lesson and instruction, the absence of her family in the city overtook her in a terrible loneliness. She began to spend less and less time alone, finding nearly any excuse she could to stay late at her lessons, always seeking to spend time with peers and instructors alike outside of her classes, and eventually getting herself a job as a scribe. Being as pleasant a personality as she is, she quickly began to make friends- be it through getting to know the teacher on a more personal level, entertaining a fellow student, or boasting her steady hand to the fellow scribes, Zeleda quickly found herself a surrogate family in the city of Dalaran, and among the Kirin Tor. Roughly fifty years after she had moved to Dalaran, she was offered a spot in the Kirin Tor. Several of her instructors had all agreed that she excelled not only in magical ability itself, but also understanding and practice of Kirin Tor laws, rules, and regulations. Finding validation in this, and a verification that her efforts to create a comforting family-like atmosphere amidst the Kirin Tor, she instantly began wrapping herself in purple garb from head to toe, even wearing a purple nail polish every day. She represented the Kirin Tor at all times; both advertising the organization through her purple adornments, but also upholding every lesson she had learned through the organization. Zeleda spends the next couple hundred years in the city of Dalaran; visits from the Rel'vera's became less and less frequent as she was away, and she only returned to Quel'thalas to see them for holidays, celebrations, or similar occasions. The financial aid she had been receiving began to dwindle, and her connection to the Rel'vera's began to fade. Second War The Second war was the scene of Zeleda's first ever conflict. Having lived in relative peace for all her life up until this point, she was plunged into the chaos of both war and the unknown as the Horde began to siege Dalaran. Having a honed set of knowledge and skills useful to the battle, Zeleda ultimately was inexperienced in practical fighting; most of her fighting beforehand had been magical spars with her peers or things such as the sort, and she really was an impractical fighter. Unfortunately, the city Zeleda had called home for centuries was razed in the end of the battle, though the bright Zeleda realized there was a time to fight, and a time to flee. She fled before she would fall along with the city, and returned back to Quel'thalas until the city was rebuilt, even returning a tad early to aid in the final phases of reconstruction. While she was in Quel'thalas, she stayed with her now-distant family, the Rel'vera's. Though she had not missed any major events, being able to return to Quel'thalas to visit when Heilan's children were born, and when his granddaughter was brought back to Quel'thalas, it was very clear that she was not up-to-date with her family, and had even been left behind as their lives carried on. Still holding a deep love for them, despite their lack of connection, and despite the effects of this isolation becoming so apparent, Zeleda did her best to catch up with everyone, though there is only so much one can accomplish to make up for centuries of absence. During her stay in Quel'thalas, Soven introduced her to a young Elf- an arrogant, condescending paladin. With Heilan having produced not only children, but also a grandchild to Soven, it was decided that Zeleda was going to be romantically involved with this paladin, and he is who Soven intended for Zeleda to bring offspring with. Zeleda returned to Dalaran to aid in the final stages of reconstruction, though this paladin stayed in Quel'thalas. Despite not loving him or having any attraction to him, Zeleda convinced herself to deal with him whenever he would come visit her in Dalaran, for fear of disappointing her father, who she already felt guilty for, having abandoned him and the rest of the family. The following years are defined by progressing herself in her magical abilities, relative peace and bonding with the Kirin Tor, and visits from the paladin, and more frequently by Heilan. Third War Despite several years of relative peace, magical progress and frequent visits from her brother, conflict eventually had to break out. The Scourge had risen, and this time Zeleda was faced with a true test: to return to Quel'thalas, protecting the lands of her family and race as she had in the Second War, or stay in Dalaran and defend the Kirin Tor, the family she had made for herself, and the city she had known and loved for the past nearly five hundred years. Zeleda chose to defend Dalaran, though her efforts were ultimately in vain. The city of magi were unable to combat the army of Undead and the archdemon Archimonde, and the city was destroyed, rooting not only a deep-seeded hatred for undeath into Zeleda, but also a burning and undying loyalty to the Kirin Tor and Dalaran. She realized that it no longer was just where her house was, but it was where her home was. It was something worth fighting for, and something that she would need to fight for. However, the non-confrontational Zeleda realizes when there is a time for fighting, and when there is a time not to fight. As the city was destroyed, Zeleda fled South with a group of other magi and archmagi. While she had fled the city, it is unknown exactly what Zeleda did, though she seems to have brought back a rather grueling depression. The only thing that carried her through the depression as she was returned, was the hope of rebuilding the city. Helping actively in rebuilding the beautiful stone buildings, the purple-clad Elf devoted herself entirely to this cause, much more so than she had in the Second War. Working tirelessly day and night, her depression was eventually fought back by the progress they were making on the city, and the bright smile returned to the temporarily dark face as the spires and citadels rose high, and the Kirin Tor was seated back into the city. As the newfound Blood Elves were kicked out, and later readmitted into the Kirin Tor, Zeleda made a point not to join the Silver Covenant, and instead to remain only with the Kirin Tor. She did not want to oppose the Sunreaver presence in Dalaran, and contrary to the ideals of the Silver Covenant, Zeleda even welcomed their Blood Elven brethren within the city walls. She wished for a once again united Thalassian people- a Thalassian people who could unite by the Kirin Tor, neutrality, or the Alliance. Shortly after the was rebuilt, however, Zeleda received a visit from her father. Now of the Sin'dorei, the proud Soven Rel'vera was furious that Zeleda had betrayed her people by not aiding the defense of Quel'thalas. She tried to reason that Dalaran was under a great threat as well, and she was defending Dalaran, but it was no use; Soven deemed her a traitor to not only Quel'thalas, but also to the Rel'vera family. He exiled her from the family, stating that she was not allowed to meet any of the family or she would be executed, but this did not stop Heilan. Heilan, now a Sunreaver, and Zeleda, would meet in private. Within the walls of Dalaran, their father was oblivious to their scandalous meetings, which were quite frequent. Though she had no contact, and was exiled from the rest of her family, she felt more connected to the Rel'vera's than she had the prior centuries, being able to speak with her brother daily. She was informed that the paladin her father had intended for her to be with had died in the Fall of Quel'thalas, and while she is loyal to the Elves just below the Kirin Tor... she wasn't all too bothered. Nexus War Zeleda served the Kirin Tor during the Nexus War. As many of her brethren in the makeshift family she had made of the Kirin Tor defected, she was in charge largely of seeking them out and capturing. On few occasions, Zeleda was forced to kill these defectors, and while she was glad to be serving the Kirin Tor in their time of need, and she was glad to neutralize the traitors to the Kirin Tor, she did feel some sadness about killing those she formerly called friends, and took a very clear preference to capturing them instead. Zeleda voiced her distaste towards fighting former members of the Kirin Tor, and because of her longstanding loyalty, her voice was heard. Towards the end of the war she was put with a party that focused on hunting the dragons instead, and while this was considerably more dangerous, it did not eat at her emotions and morality the way her combat with the mage hunters did. Purge of Dalaran After it was discovered that the Sunreavers had some involvement in the destruction of Theramore, Jaina ordered the Sunreavers and all Blood Elves to be purged from Dalaran. Zeleda openly opposed this, though it was the order of the Kirin Tor so she aided nonetheless. Refusing to actually kill any Sunreavers, it was not until after she had ensured Heilan's escape from the city that she actually went about obeying and following orders- taking any Sunreavers who missed their chance to escape, as a captive. She jailed them as ordered, but through their jailing, the woman made frequent visits to them, simply talking to the prisoners. Zeleda's attitude towards the Silver Covenant slightly worsened, however it was more of an unspoken non-confrontational hostility. No longer neutral, and now of the Alliance, Zeleda found it easier to voice her dislike for Orcs, Trolls, and Forsaken. Being allied with all the races she actually enjoys, including Humans and Gnomes, Zeleda was not opposed to being with the Alliance itself. What she was opposed to, however, was the Blood Elves no longer allowed in the Kirin Tor, or in Dalaran. While she still obeyed the Kirin Tor, she made it very obvious that her loyalty was to the Kirin Tor, and not to Jaina, as she began to believe that Jaina was using her position as ruler of the Kirin Tor for her own personal desires. Isle of Thunder As an extension to her loyalty to the Kirin Tor, the Woman in Purple also pledged to the Kirin Tor Offensive. Feeling that she could accomplish more out on a battlefield than at home doing little, Zeleda actively worked with the Kirin Tor Offensive to secure the isle from the threats of the Mogu, Zandalari, and the Saurok. Despite her preference towards dealing with these threats, there were several occasions where Zeleda was forced to skirmish with the Sunreaver Onslaught, which also held a presence on the isle. Fortunately, Zeleda was able to avoid being killed in these skirmishes, and also avoiding killing in these skirmishes. After the isle was secured and Emperor Lei Shen was slain, Zeleda stayed around to study various artifacts, and uses of magic on the isle- though she eventually returned home to Dalaran, which is where she lives, researches, and relaxes now. Category:High elf Category:Alliance Category:Kirin Tor